


Severe

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [8]
Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

Three times today. Three more respawns for the dwarf, and three more chances for the cloning process to go wrong.

Stumbling down the many white washed corridors with hands trembling both in fear and the excess of coffee he’d drunk, breath caught in his throat, heart racing in his ears, Xephos fumbled with his keys, forcing entry into the glass cube he kept the original in.

The blond had barely a few seconds to brace himself before the dark haired man threw himself at him, squirming into a pair of familiar arms, hiding his face from the cameras he kept trained on the scientist.

“Xeph? What happened?” Lalna’s voice was breathy as he tried to catch his breath from the lanky framed man’s impact, all sharp elbows and knees in the softness of his gut,

The dark-haired man shook his head, hiding even further in his lab coat, hating himself for seeking solace in the familiar scent that he’d grown to despise.

“Is it Dew?” Of course Lalna would be able to tell. It was always the dwarf that made him seek solace here. “He’s respawned again?”

The spaceman nodded, voice thick with regret and concern. “Three times today.” Too many times they’d had this conversation, Honeydew spawning multiple times in too small a period. Each new clone was a worrying situation. They never knew what the memories would be like, much less the physicality. Xephos still woke with nightmare of the two-headed dwarf that had appeared a few months ago. “We wouldn’t even be in this situation if you didn’t mess up the coding”

Lalna tensed immediately, trying to disentangle himself from the other man. He knew exactly where this conversation was going, and this time it’d gone faster than most.

“We were doing something new! I was guessing for half of it. If you just let me look at the mainframe again, I can try to fix it.” He pleaded desperately, trying to reason with the taller man even as he eyes glazed over with anger.

“No. This is entirely your fault. I’m not going to let you fuck us over again.”

Xephos shrugged out of his jacket, throwing it to one side and pulling his sleeves up, landing the first few punches in quick succession.

Lalna didn’t even try to fight back. This had happened too many times before. He knew that trying to defend himself would only get him beaten more, especially with Xephos in such a foul, anxious state.

Instead he counted the blows, wincing with each one as they landed on semi-healed bruises, the kicks breaking his fractured ribs for the umpteempth time. His mouth filled with blood as his crusted over lip split and he focused on swallowing the copper tang rather than scream out.

Only when the blond was a shaking heap on the floor did Xephos stand up, wiping his hands on the bottom of the stained lab coat and pulling his jacket back on, glad it hid bloodstains well.

“I was wrong to ask you into the team. You’re not the man I thought you were, Lalna.”


End file.
